Complicated?
by Angel the Hedgehog 10
Summary: May likes Ash, a lot! but she thinks he likes Misty. Ash also likes may but thinks she likes Drew... Drew does like May. May MIGHT learn to like him. Misty just doesn't like anyone in this FIC. but who will have who? FIND OUT HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I do own the story

Here It goes…:

May was lying down on her bed, looking at her ceiling.. she was thinking about Ash…

'It's been nearly five years since I've been traveling with Ash and I'm beginning to think I'm falling in love with him.

No! We've been friends for so long! Besides he's in Sinnoh right now so what's the use?

But I did hear he's heading back home though. And his mom's planning a huge surprise party for him and I'm invited.

I'm a little nervous. Actually make that REALLY nervous. I wonder how much he's changed. It's been a few years since I've seen him.

Guess I'll have to wait and see. I'll admit, I really did miss him a lot, him being gone made me realize how much I care about him, how much I...dare I say it? I think I'm starting to like him...as more than a friend.

This isn't easy for me… I wish we didn't have to part ways so I could be with him right now… I wonder if he met a new girl, had a slight crush on her and then had a relationship with her and OH MAN I'M GOING TO FAR!'

She thought. Then, she also thought of going to the party…

Nxt Ch comin maybe after a week…. Only a maybe though… I don't know about it yet but please R&R!

By the way, if there's one author there that thinks I copied his/her, well I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to start… but this will be in a different tactic okay? So it's peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's contents…

"WOW! May, you have grown a lot since the time we've met!" Delia said as she hugged May.

"uh, yeah.. I guess… So, what time is Ash coming home?" May said

As soon as Delia opened her mouth to speak, the door bell rang

"OH my! Could it be Ash? this house still needs decorating!" Delia said

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum…" A certain man said

"Oh, Brock, I thought you were Ash. Whew!" Delia said in relief.

"So, when is Ash coming?" Brock asked

"Oh, he said he'll surprise me so let's get working!" Delia said

"I could use some help with all this balloons." Max said

"I'll be there!" Brock said as he helped the young trainer blow up some balloons.. (**A/N: if you think that having balloons in a teen party is ridiculous and is only for kids then let me tell you that some teens can have a welcome back party with balloons too you know**)

"Keep blowing boys" Delia said smilingly "how's that welcome back card of yours May?"

"oh it's finish…" May said.

"Can I read it?" Delia asked

"Yeah, sure." May said

Dear Ash,

Welcome back! I hope you find everything you've ever wanted. Could we have a little private talk in your room or at least in the garden tonight?

Your friend  
>May.<p>

"Uh, May, what are you going to tell Ash?" Delia asked

"uhmm, some things… about Pokémon, battles, or anything.. I guess I just wanted to talk to him… About anything…" May said

"Oh-kay…" Delia said…

Then the doorbell rang again..

"Boys, I think you've done a wonderful job, now, you can take a little rest from that blowing and from hanging those balloons" Delia said as the two boys sat at the couch.

"May, could you get that?" Delia asked

"Sure," May said as she went to the door.

(**A/N: so uh, let's just say that may already knows Melody and Dawn.**)

"MAY?" Ash said surprised.

"Hey Ash" May said "And… Dawn and Melody" May said as she saw them with Ash…

"Oh yeah, I let them come since they are my friends too.. Hehe" Ash said as she went in to greet see his mom…

"right…" May said as the two said "Hey May!"

"Hey…" May said…

Then the party was ready and every friend of Ash arrived,

Oh and Ash was always talking to Melody while May was sitting at the couch thinking Ash didn't miss her. '_wow, Ash doe likes Melody' _May thought…

Then the doorbell rang… AGAIN….

This time, Drew was the one who appeared…

"AH! I thought you'd never come!" Delia said

"D-DREW?" Ash said

"Ash?" Delia said with the eye saying 'where's your manners?'

"Uh, I mean, hey Drew…." Ash said…

"hey.." Drew said as he was walking over to may…

"Hey May, looking sad? What's up?" Drew said to his best friend…

(**A/N: oh hehe, by the way, Drew and May are best friends and that's the reason why Ash thinks May likes Drew. I feel bad for Drew since some aamayl stories would make him rude, alcoholic, or at least a perverted freak.**)

"Oh, hey, Drew… uh, this is nothing…" May said

"May, I know you better than that… now tell me. Why are you lonely at a time where you should be happy?"Drew asked

"Oh.. I know you know who I like, but… I think he likes someone else" May said resting her head on Drew's shoulders. This made him blush slightly…

(**A/N: whatever May does to Drew are friendly gestures okay?**)

"oh, so it's Ash again huh?" Drew said

"Uh-huh…" May said sadly…

"why don't you just follow my advice and tell him now… May, it's either NOW or NEVER" Drew said

"yeah right… like I could say it… It's so hard Drew!" May said

"But, if you say it now, he'll tell you how he feels, if never, he might get too attached to Dawn or Melody. Trust me, I'm a guy" Drew said

"Thanks Drew… but until now, you haven't told me your crush yet… Who is the lucky girl?" May asked

"uh… May, uhmm.. you are the lucky girl" Drew said as he leaned forward to kiss may…

May just faced him... Didn't go back nor forth… just stayed put. And by just staying put, they kissed… For May, this is like a kiss without any love from her…

Then Drew pulled back…

"I-I'm sorry may… I am SO SORRY, I- I know you don't like me but-" Drew said as he was interrupted by May who place her index finger on his lips.

"You talk to much after a kiss Drew… if you love a girl, make sure you tell her EXACTLY how you feel before or after a kiss… if ever she did rejected you, don't feel bad about it… say this to yourself after a rejection: 'It's okay, there's still a lot of girls in this world… be tough, I'm a guy' and then you could at least feel better… but to tell you Drew, it's okay… I know how you feel anyways… but, Ash is really the one… I'm the one who should apologize…" May said

"hmm… but, are you still my best friend? I promise not to kiss you or anything…" Drew said

"Of course Drew! A simple crush on a best friend wouldn't make a friendship fall or a simple kiss from a best friend wouldn't destroy our friendship… just remember those words okay?" May said as she saw Ash heading to his room.

*FLASHBACK*

"So, now what Ash? I'm so irritated on how you talk about May so much! And I heard from Dawn that you kept talking about her that as if you don't change subject…" Melody said

"But-" Ash said as he was interrupted by the kiss of Drew and May…

"Uh, Ash, are you okay?" Melody said knowing that Ash is affected…

"Uh, yeah… I'm… okay…" Ash said as he stared at them talking about something….

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Okay… May?" Drew said

"Yeah?" May said

"Thanks…" Drew said as he flashed a smile…

**Meanwhile, in Ash's room…**

Ash buried his face into his hands as he sat down on his bed…

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door…

"Come in" Ash said still buried in his hands

"Ash?" Dawn and Melody said

"oh uh, what?" Ash said as he faced them

"you okay? I mean, we do know you like May a lot and now that you saw them kiss, we thought you were bashing up things in your room…" Melody said

"Ash, don't feel too bad about it… I'll talk to her… ask her if she does like Drew" Dawn said

"Dawn, common sense, they kissed! Do you think May would allow that if she don't like Drew? " Ash said

"Yes, I do think May would let him, since now she knows Drew likes her… Ash, you can't be telling me that a simple small kiss would ruin your life! She has to know that you like her or else, she'd be taken away by Drew, now tell me… will you tell her exactly how you feel now, or NEVER?" Dawn said

"NEVER!" Ash said

"Ash, she has got to know the truth, instead of Dawn's question answer my question… Tell it to her now or we'll be the ones to tell her… We're giving you 5 mins. to think about it…" Melody said

"hmmm…" Ash said as he was thinking…

**4 minutes passed…**

"1 more minute to decide…" Melody said

"ALRIGHT! You win! I'll tell her! but if I get rejected I'll tell your crushes! MelodyxDrew and DawnxKenny!" Ash said

"Err, alright, just tell her!" Melody said hoping May wouldn't reject him…

Ash went downstairs nervously and went STRAGHT TO MAY…

"Excuse me Drew but can I steal May for a while?" Ash asked

"Uh, yeah sure, no problem" Drew said as he smiled at him… "just make sure you don't get mean to her okay?" Drew said

"Drew, stop with the over-protectiveness, I'm just your best friend" May said

"Alright, just messing with you Ash." Drew said

"Yeah, right…" Ash said as he left with May to the garden…

"So, Ash, what do you wanna talk about?" May said as she sat on the bench…

"I wanna talk about… love…" Ash said

May blushed…

"Uh, you serious? I mean I have nothing to say! I have no crush!" May lied

"But I have…" Ash said

'Lemme guess, it's Melody' May thought and with that she looked at her feet, a slight anger eyes on…

"Let me start off with hints… She's so beautiful, first she hated pokemons but I helped her like them. I love her personality so much… each time I get near her, or even talk to her, I get nervous and feel like avoiding her instead. I guess I'm just afraid of rejection…" Ash said

'wait, he ain't like that to Melody nor Dawn…' May then put on a confused face…

"And she has Sapphire eyes… I love it when she giggles…" Ash continued…

"Last hint… she…loves…the…color…RED" Ash said as he took a long look at May…

"RED?" May thought aloud

"yes, red" Ash then flashed a smile…

"guessed her yet?" Ash said

"N-No, not yet…" May said

"okay, very last hint… She's with me right now, and right now, all I want to do is to say I love you May… since the time we won that contest together…" Ash said staring at May…

**Find out what's May gonna say at the next chapter!**

**Hehe sorry for making this a bit longer… and sorry for making the first one short… hehehe….**


	3. Chapter 3

May stood frozen and was crimson red…

"I-I-I-I love you too!" May finally said as she pulled Ash to the most passionate kiss ever…

"WHOA! I thought you would reject me!" Ash said after the kiss…

"SILLY YOU! If you only knew ash, I liked you since we've met. And I asked you to join me because you look so cute and you look like you needed a partner to travel with…" May said…

Finally Pikachu appeared…

"PIKA PIKA PI! (Hey, I'm here ya know!)" Pikachu said

"I mean other than you, Pikachu…" May smiled as Ash stood there thinking things out…

Uh, did I mention that there are some people watching? If not, then I'll tell you… It's Drew, Melody and Dawn…

"YES!" Melody and Dawn exclaimed

"hmm, looks like May's got her a partner…" Drew said smiling at her…

"Drew?" Melody said

"You were watching too?" Dawn said

Drew just nodded in agreement…

"OH MY GOSH! He looks so cute in personal!" Melody whispered to Dawn

"I know! But, still, kenny's my guy…" Dawn said

"Then Drew's mine!" Melody said

"SO, girls, got any topic?" Drew asked

"Yeah! I got one …" Melody said

"Okay, shoot…" Drew said as they started sitting down on the couch…

"LOVE…" Melody said as she winked at him… somehow, it made Drew blush…

"uh, well, I got something to say…" Drew said

"Okay, what is it?" Melody said smilingly

" Melody, I know we just met, but you just caught my eye… what I'm trying to say is… I want to be your boyfriend…."

"OOH! MELODY'S BLUSHING!" Dawn chanted

"Dawn!" Melody said as she blushed harder…

"So, what's your answer?" Drew said

"My answer is…" Melody said playfully as she pulled him to a kiss and said

"YES!"

"WHOA! I say, you're one hot kisser!" Drew said…

Oh, hehe Back to Ash and May…

"May?" Ash said

"hmm?" May said

" You know what? Words start with ABC's, Numbers starts with 123's and love starts with you & me" Ash said

"Aww. Ash! that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from a guy!" May said

"Well, Knock Knock…" Ash said

"Who's there?" May said

"Kenya"

"Kenya who?"

"Kenya be my first girlfriend?" Ash asked

"OH YES ASH YES!" May said

"YES?" Ash said'

"YES!" May said

"OH MY GOSH!" Ash said as he pulled may into a hug…

And kissed…

THE END? Well, I don't know how to start and end so yeah, gunna delete this if it reaches 3 flames okay?


End file.
